Saanich Braves
–68 | arena = George Pearkes Arena | colours = Black, Red, Silver, White | coach = Sam Waterfield | GM = Brad Cook | owner = Ed Geric and Norm Kelly | website = saanichbraves.ca | name1 = Saanich Braves | dates1 = 1967-Present | name2 = | dates2 = }} The Saanich Braves are a junior "B" ice hockey team based in Saanich, British Columbia, Canada. They are members of the South Division of the Vancouver Island Junior Hockey League (VIJHL). The Braves play their home games at George Pearkes Arena. Norm Kelly is the team's president and general manager, Sam Waterfield is the coach and they are captained by forward Jack Rachwalski. History The Braves joined the league in 1967 as an original VIJHL team. In its VIJHL history, the team has won the Cyclone Taylor Cup once, in 1976. The Braves have won the Brent Patterson Memorial Trophy seven times; in 1976, 1978, 1979, 1980, 1984, 1988, and 1996. They won the Andy Hebenton Trophy ten times, as the team with the league's best regular season record in 1975, 1976, 1977, 1978, 1979, 1983, 1987, 1994, 1995, and 1996. Season-by-season record ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties, OL = Overtime Losses, Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against'' NHL alumni *Adam Cracknell *Matt Irwin Awards and trophies *1975-76, 1977–78, 1978–79, 1979–80, 1983–84, 1987–88, 1995–96 Andy Hebenton Trophy *1974-75, 1975–76, 1976–77, 1977–78, 1978–79, 1982–83, 1986–87, 1993–94, 1994–95, 1995–96 Grant Peart Memorial Trophy *1980-81, 1989–90, 1990–91, 1991–92, 1992–93, 2001–02 Doug Morton Trophy *Rob Coldwell: 1974-75 *Mike Jones: 1986-87 *Garry Elander: 1987-88 *Spencer Goodson: 1994-95 *Mark Johnston: 1997-98 *Ty Jones: 2010-11 Jamie Robertson Trophy *Mike Schemilt: 1975-76 *Murray McLaren: 1976-77 *Craig Eversfield: 1981-82 *Roy Clark: 1990-91 *Roy Clark: 1991-92 *1994-95 *Dean Golbeck: 1996-97 *Trevor Yee: 2008-09 | col2 = Jamie Benn Trophy *Ty Jones: 2010-11 Larry Lamoureaux Trophy *Spencer Goodson: 1994-95 *A.J. Gale: 2002-03 *Ty Jones: 2008-09 *Jack Palmer: 2010-11 Ray's Sports Centre Trophy *Steve Hanna: 1974-75 *Mike Duch: 1975-76 *Mike Duch: 1976-77 *Steve Hanna: 1977-78 *Marty Wakelyn: 1978-79 *Alf Orton: 1982-83 *Shon Hunter: 1986-87 *Jacob Matychuk: 1992-93 *1993-94 * Tanner McGaw: 2011-12 Walt McWilliams Memorial Trophy *Steve McKenzie: 1985-86 *Ed Pratt: 1987-88 *Norm Westhaver: 1988-89 }} Brent Patterson Memorial Trophy *1975-76, 1977–78, 1978–79, 1979–80, 1983–84, 1987–88, 1995–96 Andy Hebenton Trophy *1974-75, 1975–76, 1976–77, 1977–78, 1978–79, 1982–83, 1986–87, 1993–94, 1994–95, 1995–96 Grant Peart Memorial Trophy *1980-81, 1989–90, 1990–91, 1991–92, 1992–93, 2001–02 Doug Morton Trophy *Rob Coldwell: 1974-75 *Mike Jones: 1986-87 *Garry Elander: 1987-88 *Spencer Goodson: 1994-95 *Mark Johnston: 1997-98 *Ty Jones: 2010-11 Jamie Robertson Trophy *Mike Schemilt: 1975-76 *Murray McLaren: 1976-77 *Craig Eversfield: 1981-82 *Roy Clark: 1990-91 *Roy Clark: 1991-92 *1994-95 *Dean Golbeck: 1996-97 *Trevor Yee: 2008-09 | col2 = Jamie Benn Trophy *Ty Jones: 2010-11 Larry Lamoureaux Trophy *Spencer Goodson: 1994-95 *A.J. Gale: 2002-03 *Ty Jones: 2008-09 *Jack Palmer: 2010-11 Ray's Sports Centre Trophy *Steve Hanna: 1974-75 *Mike Duch: 1975-76 *Mike Duch: 1976-77 *Steve Hanna: 1977-78 *Marty Wakelyn: 1978-79 *Alf Orton: 1982-83 *Shon Hunter: 1986-87 *Jacob Matychuk: 1992-93 *1993-94 * Tanner McGaw: 2011-12 Walt McWilliams Memorial Trophy *Steve McKenzie: 1985-86 *Ed Pratt: 1987-88 *Norm Westhaver: 1988-89 }} External links *Official website of the Saanich Braves *Official website of the Vancouver Island Junior Hockey League *Official website of the Cyclone Taylor Cup *Official website of the Keystone Cup Category:Ice hockey teams in British Columbia Category:Established in 1967 Category: Vancouver Island Junior Hockey League team Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:British Columbia Junior B Hockey